


You Can Fly!

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: The Head of the Malfoy family learns how to fly.





	You Can Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and Monthly Challenges for All  
> Prompt: Write a story about someone flying.  
> Representations: Lucius Malfoy, the dignified not being dignified

A thud sounded and the exhausted body of one Lucius Malfoy dropped back down to the ground. His usually glorious and silky hair was sweaty and in disarray, his robes were no longer as pristine as he liked to keep them, and he knew he was going to have bruises all over even with the help of bruise salve. Sometimes, the Head of the Malfoy family wished his Lord wasn't such a powerful wizard. Just sometimes, Lucius wished his Lord wasn't brilliant at creating and mastering spells.

As someone within the inner circle of Death Eaters, Lucius was expected to learn everything the Dark Lord deemed him worthy enough to learn. Including spells that allowed unsupported flight and were incredibly taxing on the average wizard or witch. The only saving grace he had at the moment was that his son was at Hogwarts, his wife was out socialising with other wives and no others were allowed in the family wing. There was no around to witness as the Head of the Malfoy family failed again and again.

Lucius lay on the floor of his duelling room, utterly exhausted but not yet willing to stop trying. He had to learn the spell that his Lord had taught him and the rest of the inner circle, there was no option of failure. The dusk sky shown on the ceiling above him continued to darken slightly as the night descended. The occasional star winked at him and he half-heartedly glared at the speck of light that so effortlessly hovered in the sky.

With a groan that would have told anyone in the vicinity just how tired the proud Head was, Lucius sat up and then proceeded to gradually transform from a sitting position to a standing one.  _You can fly_ , he told himself mentally.  _You can fly. You don't need a broom._

It was no different from riding a broom, apart from the fact that there was no broom and you had to be the one to hold yourself in the air without any of the handy charms broom-makers put on their brooms. After psyching himself up a bit more, Lucius moved his wand in the motions his Lord had taught him and spoke the incantation.

Like before, he started to rise up slowly. That was nothing new, he had always been able to hover, it was the next bit that generally made him fall back down and add a few more bruises to his growing collection. Taking a deep breath, Lucius completed the spell and braced himself for a fall. Instead, to his amazement, his body twisted around itself, black smoke replacing several parts of it. He could feel the same sensation that came with Apparition, a tight squeezing all over his body.

But he was flying! The constriction did not bother him in the least, he was used to Apparition, after all. A very undignified whoop of joy escaped the usually so dignified Malfoy Head as he swooped through the air without a broom. Had his wife arrived home and looked into the duelling room at that moment, she would have seen a mass of black smoke diving around the room with abandon whilst letting out gleeful exclamations in the voice of her husband.

In the excitement of  _finally_  succeeding at the spell, Lucius completely forgot his previous exhausted state. He remembered it when he found himself once again falling from the sky and onto the duelling room floor with yet another loud thud. A silly grin spread across his face even as his body protested that  _it already had too many bruises, thank you very much_. He could  _fly_.


End file.
